Plan B
by naty.joy
Summary: Une simple soirée ... B


Un jour de neige sur Washington en même temps il était bientôt noël et cela se sentait au Jefferson.

Les décorations avaient été ressorties mais comme chaque année le docteur Brennan était triste.

- Aller ma chérie sort un peu la tête de tes squelettes

- Quoi ?

- Je disais sort un peu la tête de tes squelettes mais tu n'écoutes pas

- Je dois terminer son identification ce squelette est là depuis 25 ans tu te rends compte 25 ans dans les limbes !

- C'est un squelette bren

- Oui mais ça a été un homme !

- Ok mais si tu as le temps on a décidé d'aller boire un verre au bar. Je vais me préparer on a rendez-vous a 8 H.

- Bon je reconnais que ça me fera du bien tu me dépose chez moi ?

- Ok si tu me laisse t'aider à te préparer

- On va juste boire un verre pas de quoi sortir le grand jeu

- Oui mais c'est agréable de voir les regards des hommes sur soi tu ne trouves pas

- Bien sûr que si mais

- Pas de mais

- Ok 30 sec je reviens. Je posse ma blouse

- Bon début

Une fois chez Brennan. Brennan préparer un thé et un café pendant qu'Angela vidait son armoire.

- Stop Ange je t'adore mais je n'ai pas envie de tout ranger en rentrant ce soir !

- Je le ferais avant de partir

- Tu as vu tout ce que tu as mis sur mon lit ?

- Oui mais j'ai trouvé elle était bien caché mais essaye cette robe je suis sûr que Booth va en tomber a tes pieds ?

- Booth ? Pourquoi Booth ?

- Parce qu'il t'aime ma chérie et que toi

- Moi quoi la coupa Bones laisse je ne veux pas entendre puis je ne veux pas cette robe.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en veux pas c'est tout.

- Ok mais attend ça a un rapport avec Sully ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu la portais bien a une soirée avec lui non ?

- Peut être fit Bones

- Tu ne sais pas mentir. Cette soirée c'est mal passé ?

- On peut dire ça ….. Bon allé si je prends une robe je veux celle-là. (La robe noire qu'elle avait à Las Vegas)

- Waw c'est

- Trop

- Non pas du tout ça te va à ravir mais ça ne te ressemble pas

- Je crois que je vais changer. On ne va qu'au bar je me suis laissé entrainer par toi dans tout ça (en montrant les vêtements partout)

- Non garde la allez je range passe dans ta salle de bain pour te maquiller et te coiffer

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui aller dépêche je dois aussi me préparer !

20 minutes plus tard Brennan et Angela passaient le palier de chez Brennan. Elle avait mis du crayon à ces yeux, un maquillage léger sur ces paupières. 10 minutes de route et 20 chez Angela elles arrivèrent au bar en retard mais très belles.

- Coucou désolé du retard fit Angela

- Oh ça valait bien quelques minutes d'attente tu es sublime ma chérie fit Hodgin

Booth se retourna et vit Bones

- Jack a raison vous êtes sublime les filles fit Booth, en regardant de haut en bas Bones.

- Vous voulez un verre demanda Lance ?

- Oui bien sûr fit Angela 2 martini stp

- Vous avez gardé le portefeuille qui va avec votre robe ? Demanda Booth

- Pas cette fois répondit Brennan avec la même voie qu'à Las Vegas en lui montrant son sac

- ça ne fait plus vieux film muet

- Nous ne sommes plus en infiltration Booth

- C'est quoi cette histoire demanda Angela

- Oh rien firent en même temps Booth et Brennan

- Alors là c'est qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose fit Angela

- A mon avis on en saura pas plus lui répondit Jack

- C'est ce qu'on verra lui chuchota Angela

Après une bonne heure à parler de tout et de rien

- Bon je dois y aller fit Camille ma fille m'attend. Je dois l'amener chez des amis.

- Moi aussi ajouta Zack mon cousin passe en ville j'ai promis de diner avec lui

- En parlant de diner ça vous dit de diner ensemble enfin ceux qui reste proposa Jack.

- Ok firent Dasy et Sweet

- J'ai rien de mieux a faire fit Booth

- Moi aussi ça me va fit Bones

- Je vous rejoins une fois Michelle chez sa copine

- Ok a plus Camille

C'est comme ça que toute l'équipe ou presque se retrouva au restaurent puis la soirée prit fin. Booth décida de raccompagné Bones chez elle comme sa voiture était à l' fois dans la voiture

- ça va Bones ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien

- Ce n'est rien je pense et puis moi et noël

- Je sais mais aujourd'hui vous avez votre père et votre frère

- Oui mais j'aime toujours pas noël

- Un jour vous aimerez noël je vous le promets

- Ne faites pas des promesses que vous ne tiendrez pas

- Ce n'est pas mon genre

- C'est vrai. Un dernier verre chez moi ça vous dit ?

- Ok

- Faites comme chez vous j'apporte de la bière fit Bones en entrant chez elle.

- Chez moi y'a la télé fit Booth une fois Brennan parti

- J'ai entendu fit Bones

- Je ne critique pas je remarque

- Oui mais sur quel ton

- Aller on ne va pas se disputer si vous vivez sans

- Ce n'est pas très compliqué

- Si vous le dite par contre la bière, je vais arrêter l'alcool ce soir si je dois rentrer.

- Ah oui je comprends si vous conduisez mais j'ai un lit confortable vous savez si vous voulez boire ?

- Vous m'invitez dans votre lit ?

- Non enfin oui mais je dormirais dans le canapé

- Hors de question

- Pensez à votre dos avant de jouer les machos

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis

- Ok je vois puisque vous voulez etre la plus tétu vous avez gagné mais ne vous plaignez pas demain. Si non Parker ça va ?

- Oui c'est fou comme il grandit vite. Je le prenais dans mes bras pour la 1er fois il y'à bientôt 10 ans et pour moi c'était hier.

- Je n'aime pas la psychologie mais c'est la vie. Il faudra vous y faire il ne peut pas rester enfant toutes sa vie

- Vous avez raison aller assez de déprime pour ce soir comment va votre famille ?

- Et vous dites pas de déprime ! Ils vont bien, tout le monde va bien mais je ne les vois pas souvent

- Prenez des vacances pour aller les voir

- Des vacances je ne sais pas et puis prendre la route si longtemps toute seule

- Oui de toute façon c'est vous qui décidez

- Exactement voilà votre bière

- Merci et c'est votre nouveau livre ?

- Oui mais pas touche

- Et ben alors venez le chercher (Il met le livre entre lui et le canapé pour le cacher avec son corps)

- Vous voulez jouer a ça ?

- Bien sûr et je ne bougerais pas

- Et ben si c'est comme ça (Elle lui chatouilla le ventre). Ce n'est pas du jeu ça vous fait rien

- (Il se mit à faire pareil) Parce que vous ça vous fait quelque chose

- Non arrêtez stop implora Bones a la limite du fou rire

- Vous comptez me faire quoi si je n''arrête pas

- Je ne sais pas fit Bones je vais chercher

Bones arriva à ce libérer et parti en courant Booth a ces trousses elle se retrouva prise au piège dans sa cuisine.

- Alors comment allez vous vous en sortir ?

- Oh je pourrais essayer une prise mais comme je ne veux pas vous faire mal

- Me faire mal il faudrait déjà me toucher

- Ceci n'est pas un problème (elle le prouva en attrapant son bras)

- Oui mais je sais me défendre aussi (il reprit le contrôle)

- Bon ben si cela ne marche pas plan B fit-elle

- A oui et c'est quoi ?

- Elle l'embrassa et il fut tellement surpris qui lâcha son emprise et qu'elle put passer sous son bras

- Alors qui est la plus forte ?

- A ce jeu l'a je l'avoue c'est vous. Ou avez vous appris a faire ça ?

- Une longue histoire

- Je vous ne saviez pas comme ça mais j'ai toujours votre livre

- Garder le de toute façon ce ne sont que les 4 premiers chapitres.

- Si vous le vouliez pas pourquoi m'avoir couru après ?

- Pour je ne sais pas m'amuser un peu

- Alors c'est un jeu

- Exactement

- Et si on continué demanda Booth

- Je ne sais pas si

- On ressent la même chose alors je ne vois pas

- On est co-équipier et je ne veux pas perdre votre amitié pour

- Une histoire de fesse demanda Booth

- NON fit Brenan une histoire qui sera fini avant même d'avoir commencé a cause du FBI

- Tu ne fais pas parti du FBI

- Mais pour eux c'est pareil

- Non, ils devront l'accepter de toute façon si il faut que je démissionne pour toi je le ferais

- Tu vois-tu est déjà même plus capable de réfléchir comme il faut. Tu veux vraiment chercher un nouveau travail ?

- Oui, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi

Plus personne ne parla puis Booth n'aimant pas ce blanc demanda

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en pense que, comment ai-je pu résister autant de temps ?

- Je me demande aussi

Ils s'embrassèrent et passèrent la nuit ensemble

Le lendemain le réveil sonna. Booth l'arrêta avant de dire

- Tempérance, c'est heure de ce lever. Ma chérie, on ouvre les yeux

- Hum déjà, tu es sur ?

- Je te laisse 15 minutes, le temps de faire le petit déj fit-il avant de l'embrassé et de partir dans sa cuisine.

Une fois au Jefferson tout le monde remarqua que Bones et Booth étaient heureux et qu'ils se tutoyaient

Angela voulut savoir le pourquoi du comment sachant qu'un événement avait dû se produire après la soirée et puis elle voulait toujours savoir l'histoire du portefeuille.

- Hey ma chérie ça va ?

- Oui ça va et toi ?

- ça va très bien mais dit moi tu tutoie Booth ?

- Oui on a dit que depuis le temps qu'on travaille ensemble c'était nul de rester sur le vous

- Bonne idée mais tu m'a l'air tellement heureuse un nouvel homme dans ta vie ?

- Non

- Arrête tu ne sais pas mentir

- Bon ok mais avant tu dois garder ça pour toi et me pas crier ou sauter par tout d'accord ?

- Ok je te promets

- Je suis avec Booth, depuis hier. On a couché ensemble.

- Tu as sauté le pas o mon dieu je suis tellement heureuse

- J'ai vraiment eu peur mais je ne sais pas c'est comme si. Je suis irrésistiblement attiré par lui. Comme un aimant

- Et c'est toi qui a fait le 1er pas tu m'impressionne

- Il m'a pris les 3 premiers chapitres de mon livre je lui ai couru après. On a fini dans ma cuisine et il m'a barré la route et

- Il t'a embrassé

- Non en fait c'est moi

- C'est toi j'ai bien entendu

- Oui mais c'était plus pour lui échapper que pour autre chose. Puis on a parlé il m'a avoué ces sentiments, je n'ai pas nié avoir les même alors on a passé la nuit ensemble.

- Et vous en êtes ou ?

- On est ensemble mais pas au boulot pour éviter d'être séparé et puis on verra au jour le jour

- Tu l'aime ?

- Je crois que oui je l'aime

- Oh mon dieu, c'est merveilleux.

- Au fait pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

- Je voulais savoir cette histoire de porte feuille

- Rien, à Las Vegas j'avais mis l'argent pour payer les places pour les combats libres dans mon soutiens gorge et comme j'avais la robe qu'on a choisi hier ce jour-là.

Cela fessait trois mois que B et B étaient ensemble et personne a pars Angela, Parker, Rebecca le savaient.

Dans le canapé devant la télé (Et oui Bones avait acheté une télé)

- Je peux savoir l'histoire du plan B

- C'est une histoire qui date de longtemps

- Aller raconte comme ça on racontera cette histoire quand on parlera de notre rencontre

- Ok alors j'avais 14 ans et en classe il y'avait un garçon qui passé ces journées a dragué toutes les filles. Ce mec était vraiment lourd et un jour il avait coincé ma meilleure amie dans un angle de la classe et au lieu de se défendre comme toutes les filles qu'il avait voulu forcer avant (Petite pause) elle la embrassé et il a tellement était surpris qu'il n'a rien fait quand elle est parti. En même temps elle lui avait mordu la lèvre ajouta Bones en souriant.

- Ce que je te remercie de ne pas avoir fait conclu Booth

- Je me souviens encore de la tête de ce type. Il n'a jamais recommencé après

- Tu m'étonne. Il avait essayé avec toi ?

- Oui mais je fessais déjà du karaté a cette époque.

- Le pauvre

- A mon avis il en a connu d'autre fit Bones en rigolant

Booth la regarda, il était subjugué par son rire.

- J'ai quelque chose demanda Bones

- Non c'est juste que te voir rire c'est assez rare et tu es tellement belle que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder.

- C'est très gentil, Seeley fit Bones avant de l'embrassé

Le baissé devient très vite passionné, et il se termina dans la chambre de Bones. Nos deux amoureux y passèrent une très belle nuit. Ce qui ne savaient pas a ce moment-là c'est que de cette nuit allait naitre Chloé.

Chloé qui fut un vrai bouleversement dans la vie de Booth et Brennan d'une part elle obligea ces parents a parler de leur relation au FBI, a acheter une jolie maison en banlieue et d'autre part, le congé qu'on avait imposé a sa maman pour les dernières semaines avant sa naissance avait permis de terminer une nouvelle histoire de Katy Reich.

Deux ans plus tard, la famille Booth-Brennan fut agrandit pas Julian et a présent en regardant ces enfants jouer dans la neige Brennan adoré noël.


End file.
